


Eremin One-Shot - Masturbation

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Ymir - Freeform, erearu - Freeform, mention of masturbation, mentions of Annie, mentions of Christa, mentions of Jean - Freeform, mentions of Mikasa - Freeform, mentions of Sasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's leg muscles have been tight all day and he assures Eren that it was from training, but Eren isn't about to let it go.<br/>Short one-shot I felt like writing for some reason. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin One-Shot - Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T ASK WHY I WANTED TO WRITE THIS  
> PLEASE

Armin's leg muscles were tense, especially on the back of his lower legs. They refused to loosen up, and Armin had trouble walking the entire day. They wouldn't loosen, and they would stay as tight as a bowstring. Many trainees had wondered why Armin was walking strange, and they would ask but he would reply with the same thing; it was the training. Everyone let it go, because they all knew that Armin was definitely not physically strong or prepared for that matter, and for once Armin was glad he was. He was also glad that everyone let it slide, even though the reason he gave wasn't true.  
Armin sighed as he walked down the hallway of the barracks, his legs still stiff and the straps didn't make it any better. He was heading towards the bathrooms before someone had turned - more like ran around - the corner and accidentally bumped into Armin, causing both of them to fall. Armin fell with a thud and he could have sworn he tore a muscle in his right leg. Armin let out a yelp, then scrambled to put his hand over his mouth to muffle the pain.  
“Who...?!” Armin went to say through gritted teeth before recognizing the emerald eyes that stared at him.  
“Eren...” Armin sighed after relaxing himself and putting a hand over his heart. “You scared me.” Armin said, waiting for Eren to respond.  
“Sorry, did I land on you too hard? You sound hurt.” Eren finally replied back.  
“No, I'm fine. My legs have been really tight lately because of training, that's all.” Armin said, turning his head away and still lying on the floor, his right arm propping him up a bit. Eren hovered above him, and it didn't look like he was planning to move anytime soon. He squinted his eyes at Armin and stretched his neck out towards the boy's face. In an attempt to move away from Eren's face, Armin moved back, only to have his right arm give way and hit his head on the floor. Armin's face became the color of a tomato as he now lay fully on the floor and Eren straddled and hovered above him. Eren continued to move his face toward him, his eyes still squinted. Armin turned his head away, unable to keep his face from flushing a bright red.  
“You're lying.” Eren finally said, moving back a bit so Armin could turn his head.  
“W-What?” Armin questioned.  
“You are, ly-ing.” Eren broke down each word as if Armin was a toddler.  
“W-What makes you say that?” Armin asked, his face still flushed.  
“First of all, you're stuttering. Second of all, I know when you lie because you turn your head away and blush.” Eren said.  
“I had to turn my head away! You were getting too close!” Armin tried to defend himself, but reluctantly turned his head away again. Eren pursed his lips and got closer to the boy again.  
“What actually happened?”  
“The muscles in my legs got tight from t-training! I told you!” Armin whined when Eren wouldn't move away.  
“Why do you insist on lying?” Eren complained.  
“I-I'm not!” Armin said, stuttering again.  
“It wasn't because of training, was it?” Eren asked. Armin had his head turned and his face flushed, but his eyes came into contact with Eren's before he closed his eyes and sighed. Eren was never going to leave him alone about it, so why bother lying?  
“No, it wasn't.” Armin finally said, his eyes averted from Eren's. Eren cocked his head to the right a bit.  
“Then what was it from?” Eren asked.  
“It was from... from...” Armin tried to say the word, but him being innocent, he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
“The m word.” Armin finally said. Eren's eyes went wide.  
“You finally did it, huh? Tell me, who was in the fantasy? It was Annie, wasn't it?” Eren smirked.  
“What? No!” Armin said, facing fully towards Eren.  
“Christa? Ymir? Sasha?”  
“No, no, and no.” Armin replied.  
“It wasn't Mikasa, was it?” Eren hesitantly said.  
“No!” Armin claimed. “Ew, no!” Armin exclaimed, still facing Eren. Eren looked at him confused. Those were all the girls, right?  
“Horseface?” Eren asked.  
“No, Eren. None of those people.”  
“Then who?” Eren asked. Armin turned his head away and his face flushed. It took Eren a moment before he realized who he was hinting at. To confirm his suspicions though, he slowly lowered his head towards the open part of Armin's neck and gave it a light and quick lick. Armin gasped from the new touch, but he didn't try to stop Eren or push him off. Eren leaned back to look at Armin's expression; his eyes were squeezed shut and his hand was put over his mouth to muffle his sounds. Eren leaned back down and this time moved Armin's hair so his ear was exposed and gave a long lick from were Armin's shoulders connected to his neck up to his ear. Eren's tongue was warm and his breath melted into Armin's skin, making him shudder. He let out a pathetic moan but it was quickly cut off when he slammed his hand over his mouth. Eren lifted his head and smirked.  
“It was me, wasn't it?”  
Armin said nothing. He just hid himself behind his hair as much as he could.


End file.
